digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon is the Ultimate form of Agumon in the Digimon series. His voice was supplied by Joseph Pilato (English) & Chika Sakamoto (Japan) Name From the word metal, and a probable misspelling of the word "great". Biography *Group: Android *Level: Ultimate *Type: Vaccine/Virus(depending on his color) *Armaments: Trident Arm(Cybernetic-arm) Evolutions MetalGreymon is the fifth stage in the line of evolutions of Agumon. *'Baby' - Botamon *'In-Training' - Koromon *'Rookie' - Agumon *'Champion' - Greymon *'Ultimate' - MetalGreymon *'Mega' - WarGreymon/Ancient Greymon Abilities Attacks Original Japanese names go first followed by English dubbed names: *Giga Destroyer (Giga Blaster):Launches two destructive missiles from his chest. *Trident Arm (Mega Claw): Slashes at opponents with his claws (or fires it off on a cable). Imporant Events Digimon Adventure MetalGreymon was the first of the DigiDestined's Ultimate level digimon to make their appearance. He first appeared during the final battle with Etemon. Taichi had just rescued Sora Takenouchi from Datamon, and when he stood up to Etemon, who had merged with his Dark Network, his Crest of Courage began to glow, signifying that he has mastered true courage. With the power of the Crest, Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon, and attacked Etemon. The Dark Network imploded, creating a dimensional warp, which destroyed Etemon but sucked Taichi and MetalGreymon back to Earth. When they returned to the Digital World, MetalGreymon appeared again to defeat ShogunGekomon in battle. Then, he battled Myotismon's Devidramon, & Skull Meramon. He then fought Myotismon himself, but failed. In the first fight against the Dark Masters as a whole, MetalGreymon but was blasted back to Agumon by Puppetmon. He then appeared when the kids were fighting Puppetmon alone, and he took on the Garbagemon. His final appearance was to protect Taichi and Koushiro Izumi from Machinedramon's armies. Our War Game When a mysterious new digimon, Keramon was eating data from the internet, Agumon and Tentomon, in their champion forms Greymon and Kabuterimon, battled him first. Keramon matrix evolved to Infermon, and Greymon and Kabuterimon needed to digivolve into their Ultimate Forms. However, before Greymon was to complete his Digivolution into MetalGreymon, Infermon blasted him along with Kabuterimon so they were unable to finish Digivolving, and so MetalGreymon's appearance was limited to about two seconds. Digimon 02 Agumon had been captured by the Digimon Emperor and shackled with a Dark Spiral. The spiral provided enough energy boost to allow Agumon to Digivolve MetalGreymon. Instead Agumon transformed into a purple, virus-type version of MetalGreymon. This version was completely under the Emperor's control. The viral MetalGreymon was used to conquer new land in the Digital World. Taichi and the DigiDestined pursued, trying to bring MetalGreymon off the Emperor's control. Finally Raidramon and Garurumon managed to break the Dark Spiral and thus freeing MetalGreymon from the Emperor's control and reverting him to Agumon. Later on, Agumon regained his ability to Digivolve to the original MetalGreymon to help Magna Angemon and Kiwimon fight Giromon, Mamemon, BigMamemon, and MetalMamemon in France. He knocked all 4 of them out of the sky into the Seine River as Magna Angemon destroyed the Control Spire. During the battle against Skull Satamon, Agumon gave up his power to Digivolve to Ultimate along with the other 6 Digimon which allowed Imperial Dramon to mode change to his Fighter Mode. V-Tamer Guardian of the V-Tag of Steel. He used to be a Greymon whose tamer was Neo Saiba, but Neo threw him away because of the Digimon's inabilty to win. Roaming the Digimon World, he reconstructed himself as Metal Greymon in order to prove his usefulness to Neo. Thus, when Neo came to the Digimon World, he did not hesitate to fight for Neo and stop Zeromaru from getting the tag. Little did he know that this was another plan by Neo to simply use Metal Greymon & delete him once he fulfill his purpose...To analyze Zeromaru's specs.